Kyo's Big Sis
by Creager
Summary: This woman claims to be Kyo's older sister, but Aayame-san told her that Shigure and Kyo were only childs. So who is this woman? And why does eveyone she knows know this chick but her? hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Yep. I'm being fail and writing something other than my Harry Potter Naruto xover, or doing my homework. Yep I fail that much. I'm just making something else for me to neglect, so I'm like epically sorry. Like epically! *Bows***

**I am not the owner of Fruits Basket, I don't have the attention span to write a manga & I'm not quite that good of an artist -.-" I own the oc but ocs don't count, cuz they just happen to be ocs**

**This woman claims to be Kyo's older sister, but Aayame-san told her that Shigure and Kyo were only childs. So who is this woman? All cannon pairings~**

* * *

Kyo didn't have lessons at the dojo, Yuki had cleared everything for the week the day before, and Torhu was given the day off, so they walked home together. Kyo was getting all fired up over Yuki doing absolutely nothing, again, for the twenty-eighth time in the last ten minutes. Tohru was walking behind them with that big innocent, moronic smile across her face, of course, thinking how great it was for the pair of them to be acknowledging each other. As they got closer to the home of their guardian/random relative/all around pervert/landlord/annoying acquaintance: Sohma Shigure they herd a woman cursing Shigure to hell. Under normal circumstances you would suspect –like the two young high school girls, and Tohru (jk jk)- that it was Mitchan, his editior, getting ready to take a razor to her wrists or throw herself off a cliff. The bickering boys stopped bickering and the smiling savior stopped smiling as they watched a woman who was sooo not Mitchan pace back and forth in front of the door, yelling her plans of Shigure's death to the heavens.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! He is going to breath his last breath the second I see him! I told him when my flight was getting in! I asked him to pick me up since he's a fucking author and has nothing to do all day! I would have asked the responsible one, but Hatori happens to be responsible! I waited for him for three hours at the airport, three Akito damned hours! And was he there!? No! Of course he wasn't! If he were I wouldn't have had to walk to his house! Hell! I'm not even sure this is his house! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch; no, I'll have Hatori do it! He'll enjoy it much more than I ever could" The woman was dirty blond. The contents of her outfit screamed yankee, the colors… lets just say they reminded them of one Hanajima Saki. Her eyes were so not orential, they were blue and the shape was American all the way. The fact that in her rant she switched between Japanese and English as casually the rabbit switched between German and Japanese supported further that she was an American.

"Kari?" Kyo asked, approaching the very pissed off twenty-something year old.

The woman stopped dead in her tracks and shut her trap as she turned to stare at the orange haired teen.

"Kyo! My darling little brother!" She yelled in a classic Aaya fashion as she grabbed his hand. Resisting the urge to glomp him.

Tohru was told by the fore mentioned snake of the Chinese Zodiac (that is randomly in Japan) that Kyo had no siblings so why was this chick (that's just me getting tired of typing the word "woman" … I typed it again *emocorner *) was calling Kyo her little brother.

"It's been a while, Kari-san," Yuki said, in usual Princely (aka girly) tone of voice.

Kari let go of Kyo's arm and ruffled his hair. "It has, Yuki-chan."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that a long time ago."

"Talk later. Open house now!" she stated.

Yuki took the house key out of his bag and unlocked the door. Kari ran in and went straight for the bathroom.

"I swear she is such a spaz," Kyo said, taking off his shoes.

"As least your smothering older sibling lives out of the country," Yuki replied, slipping off his school shoes in all his laziness.

"But Aayame-san that Kyo-kun didn't have any siblings," Tohru stated in her small voice.

"Kari isn't my sister; she's Shishou's daughter that he had with an Amercian tourist. We aren't related," Kyo commented.

"She apparently was made friends with Hatori, Nii-san, and Shigure when they were little and she visited," Yuki said.

"So she knows about the curse?" Tohru asked.

The boys shook their heads as Kari came back to the doorway to take her flipflops off. (she referred to Akito as God I think she –might- know, but im just the author what could I possibly know?)

She stared at Tohru blankly, but eventually her face turned into a smile. "OMA! You have to be Honda Tohru! I'm Sohma Kari!"

Tohru started suffocating, as she was glomped with double the force of an otaku seeing a cosplay set for her favorite yaoi couple. Kari let go as she realized she was choking the girl.

"Let's go sit in the living room and get acquainted," Kari said taking her hand about to drag her to her destination. She turned and called to the boys "Oh, do your homework, then you can screw each other!"

"I've heard a lot about you, Tohru-kun," Kari said, sipping on a soda that she pulled from nowhere (& I promised myself she was going to be normal *emocorner *).

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you," Tohru replied.

"What!? That ungrateful little twerp never mentioned his amazing older sister to his girlfriend!?" Kari yelled, her eyes lighting on fire and a hurricane started swirling behind her.

"Wah? Me and Kyo-kun aren't dating!"

Kari facepalmed as she plotted the demise of her mis-informers, Aayame, Shigure, her Oto-san, and most of all Haru.

"Anyway, I'm sure that one of them told you that I'm Kazuma's daughter, and a childhood friend of the Madibatchi trio (idk if I spelled that right, im to lazy to go 2 my room and search the entire series for the spelling). Kyo probably denies that I'm his sister, but I think of him as my little brother, I always have."

"But you're not really related?"

"Dude! This is frickin Japan! Everyone with the same last name is related, even God boy and the Apologetic Monkey."

"But they said you didn't know about the curse!"

Kari's face lost all its good humor as her eyes narrowed and she glared at the girl…

**

* * *

**

**OKAY! Its 11:03, im tired, im going to bed. Enjoy, or not. Read & review, yada yada yada. Flames r unkool & all that jazz………….**

**Creager out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've finally updated! It's amazing right? So like enjoy. Sorry it's short. Review and such. I own nothing but Kari**

* * *

"Well I guess I can't be mad at you or them since they don't know that I know," Kari sat back on the sofa.

"Why not?" the schoolgirl asked, staring at the older girl.

"Because I prefer it that way."

"That seems horrible!"

"Only a little. Anyway I don't want to sit around here waiting for that bastard to get home to yell at him, so I'm going to go visit my father, wanna come?" Kari got off the couch as quickly as she sat on it.

"But I have homework!"

"You can copy Yun-yun's later," the crazed older sister said as she marched to her kid brother's room. She burst in and pointed at him.

"What do you want I'm doing my homework like you said, and I would never touch that so forget about your sick fantasies!" Kyo screamed up at her.

"You are coming along to visit Shishou!"

"I see him every other day!"

"I don't care!"

"Go then I won't hear your annoying voice," Yuki said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh, Yun-chan you know you love to hear his voice, Aaya told me all about you two." Kari pinched the rat's cheeks, getting a kick out of the pair's pain.

"Then my brother has misinformed you greatly," Yuki said with no affliction, very unamused.

"I hear he has been doing that a lot lately. Anyway Kyo let's move your ass or I'm going to drag you there! And you are paying for the cab fair!" Kari ran back to where she left Tohru very confused.

Kyo looked pleadingly at his archrival. Yuki gave him a feel-my-pain look in reply then walked back to his room.

"So Tohru, I never got an actual story of how you came to move in with the prestigious Shigure," Kari said, touching up her eyeliner in the cab's mirror. "I was told by Haru, Aayame, and Shigure that you two were screwing each other all the time that is was just natural that you two moved in together."

Kyo just facepalmed. Tohru looked like she didn't know what "screwing" meant.

"Well I was living in a tent on Shigure-san's property before Kyo moved in and found zodiac statues drying at the house on my way to school," Tohru explained.

"Wait! Hold the phone! Why the hell was a young girl living in a tent in the middle of the woods?" Kari tried standing up in the taxi to an ill affect to her skull and scalp.

"My grandfather's house was getting remodeled so I had no where to go."

"You lived with your granddad? Where were your parents?"

"My father died when I was young and my mother died in a car crash not all that long ago."

"Wait, Honda…. Your Kyoko's little girl!" Kari tried standing up again.

"You were at her funeral!"

"We were in a gang together. She was really cool. I wish I had been there to defend her when she decided to quit."

"Great so were actually in a gang?" Kyo said, looking out the window. "I thought you were kidding."

"Because I could just come up with al those stories, any way continue Tohru-chan," Kari rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Well then there was a landslide on my tent and Akito let me live with Yuki-kun and Shigure-san then he had Kyo-kun live with us too."

"Cool, so when you kids getting married?" Kari asked, munching on some pocky.

"We're not getting married!" Kyo screamed, this time he fought the roof and the roof won.

"Shojo manga rules state that the antsy slash emo kid and the hopeless idiot heroine get together," Kari stated.

"Where does it say that?"

She pulled out a huge book, turned to a page, and pointed to a certain paragraph. Kyo's face paled as he read the chapter. (**A/N: The book is _The Guide to Fangirling and Otakuism Volume 53_**)

"I don't like going on Sohma property. They weird me out, not that you're much better," the cabby said, stopping the car.

"I am a Sohma."

"Kari! It's been awhile," Shishou said to his daughter hugging her.

"Good to see you dad!"

"I see you stopped at Shigure's house first," he looked over at Kyo and Tohru.

"Well Shigure was supposed to pick me up at the airport but no!"

"I see, so what brings you back into Japan?"

"I'm doing my student teaching here at Kaibara. I picked that because no Sohma kids go there…"

"But I go there! And that damn rat. And Haru and Momiji!"

"Oh well that'll be fun huh, lil bro?"

* * *

**Untill I actually update again Caio!**


End file.
